


愧疚不能使我重生

by cecilia2222



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - Fandom
Genre: Injustice, M/M, Main Character Death, Old Fanfic, guy is dead, really short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilia2222/pseuds/cecilia2222
Summary: 承接不义联盟某一章，哈尔幻视了盖的幽灵。是很早以前写的，我都忘记剧情了closely related To a chapter in INJUSTICE
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Hal Jordan, 盖加德纳/哈尔乔丹, 盖哈





	愧疚不能使我重生

“hey，bro，又戴上了绿灯戒，我早就说了，还是绿色最适合咱们，不过你的品味还是这么老土，灯团都没了，没必要再循规蹈矩，换身和我一样的?”

那个男人又在他身边喋喋不休起来。哈尔很想屏蔽了他，老天知道盖死了这么久以后怎么还是阴魂不散的缠着他？  
离他脱下了黄灯戒已经过去了多年了。至今他还是没有想通当年他是怀着怎样的心态投奔了塞尼斯托麾下。是灯团被毁灭的恐惧不甘打垮了他，是对超人伟光正形象的绝对信任，还是迷茫不知所措而随意做出的随大流之举?蝙蝠侠永远是正确的，shit，那时他和Barry，Vic，Diana为什么没有信任他呢?甚至在Ollie，还有上帝啊不过十几岁的shazam被杀害时，还是执迷不悟的继续在世界施加暴政的呢？shit，哈尔知道自己从不是聪明的那个，Barry看透的早的多了。

“hal，别在那里乱骂了，我都听得到，你在天上像个气球似的飘了好久了。” 

“闭嘴，guy”

他重拾了义警的职责，在空荡荡的海滨城漫无目的的闲逛着，偶尔降落遇到一两个平民，往往会被惊吓的立马逃掉。看来我把绿灯的名声给全砸了。“不是你一个人的错，谁能想到超人会成为暴君，蝙蝠侠看起来才是黑暗的呢。没了爷的帮忙，你还管不好地球了?”

盖伸出手掌，锤了哈尔肩膀一下，却穿了过去。“见鬼，爷明明穿着灯团制服好端端飞着”“别忘了，你就是个鬼”哈尔大笑起来。

.................................算了不想虐哈尔了，直接跳到漫画剧情...................................

在哈尔顺着盖“对，快把他的胡子从脸上揍下来”的话狠狠给了塞尼斯托一拳后，索拉尼克拿灯戒也给了他一拳。在他被拷起来时，他没有反抗，在他被关起来时，他没有反抗，他几乎不敢相信绿灯军团被重建了起来。是啊，盖说的对，都是塞尼斯托的错，是他骗了自己，用狡猾的诡计诱惑他戴上黄灯戒，抛弃意志。是吗?盖靠在囚室的墙上，调侃的说到“我从没见过一个人脸上的坏笑这么快就变成了苦涩，怎么了老兄，这还是自称'最英勇无畏'的那位灯侠?”  
“对不起，guy，一切都是我的错，不是塞尼斯托，不是超人，不是任何人，我不配做绿灯。没有了灯团，没有了地球的灯侠，没有了你，我向恐惧屈服了”

**Author's Note:**

> AO3被墙了，无比愤怒，将自己为数不多的几个小短打发过来，谨以此纪念世界上最美好的网站


End file.
